Mycorrhizal compositions made so far have a natural limit of mycorrhizal propagules. Said limit is mainly due to the strain used and the method for obtaining the mycorrhizal compositions.
Phytoparasitic nematodes are a global threat to agricultural production. There are over 40 genera that act as obligate parasites of higher plants. One of the methods available for crop protection is the use of synthetic chemicals, but many of these products have adverse effects on humans and can be toxic to the environment. Alternatively, farmers may choose to use biological approaches as mycorrhizal fungi that colonize the roots of crop plants and reduce nematode damage thanks to compensation and increased root system and increased nutrient absorption. However, mycorrhiza-forming fungi presently available do not produce mycelium consistently, do not achieve a high degree of mycorrhizal colonization and do not achieve high effectiveness in intensive agriculture crops. The invention described herein provides a new strain of mycorrhiza-forming fungus showing improved performance over other fungi and products described in the state of the art.